La jinchuriki del Fénix
by fabioandres00
Summary: NARUSAKU Saga de rescate de Sasuke en adelante...
1. Chapter 1

-Sasuke-Kun, por favor llévame, prometo hacer lo que tú me pidas.-gritava llorando una chica de pelo rosado.

-Cállate estorbo. -se limitó a decir Sasuke, que a continuación le propinó a Sakura un golpe que la dejó inconsciente y cayó encima de un banco.

El Uchiha se marchó de ahí dejando a Sakura inconsciente en un banco,por suerte Naruto pasaba por ahí porque no podía dormir.

-¡Sakura!-gritó y se dirigió corriendo hacia el banco donde la chica yacía inconsciente

Naruto la llevó corriendo hacía su casa,pero estaba tímido al ver a la madre de Sakura,así que entró por la ventana de la habitación de Sakura y la dejó en su cama, cuando planeaba irse no pudo evitar caer en la tentación y la besó en los labios,lo que no supo él era que ella ya había despertado y había sentido ese beso a la perfección, él se fué.

-¿Por qué me ha besado?¿No será qué...?-se preguntaba a si misma la chica pelirrosa.

Mientras, en la torre de Hokage estaban Shizune,Tsunade y Jiraiya jugando a un juego de cartas. (Obviamente Shizune y Jiraiya intentaban sacarle todo el dinero que podían a Tsunade).

-...¿Gané?-se preguntaba alegre Tsunade emocionada.

-Tsunade-Sama...Ha perdido,se ha equivocado. -Le contestó Shizune con una gota en la frente.

-Rayos,Jiraiya y tú deben de tener mucha suerte y mucha técnica para poder vencerme.-decía lamentándose la Hokage.

-Vieja, es la primera vez que Shizune juega este juego...-contestó Jiraiya haciéndose el sabio, para luego ser mandado a volar por Tsunade quien le pegó un puñetazo.

-Shizune¿Seguimos tú y yo?-preguntó Tsunade normal,Shizune que miraba aterrada como había salido Jiraiya se limitó a asentir y seguir ganandole todas las partidas a Tsunade.

Naruto llegó a su piso y se fué directo a dormir porque con el paseo ya le había entrado el sueño, pero aunque tenía sueño no podía dormir al recordar a Sakura.

-¿Por qué ella estaba ahí?Tirada en ese banco ¿Cómo acabó ahí?-se preguntaba con mucha duda. -Mañana le preguntaré. -sonrió al pensar lo último y se durmió.

Al día siguiente en casa de Sakura...

-Mamá,siento mucho haberte preocupado. -le decía Sakura a su madre.

-Hija, aún no sé, como apareciste en tu habitación de la nada,me tenias realmente preocupado,tu padre sigue dormido,así que puedes irte.-dijo "Mebuki" la madre de Sakura.

-Gracias mamá, adiós -dijo Sakura para después dirigirse al campo de entrenamiento 7,por el camino no pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar el beso que le dió Naruto y no sabía como le miraría a partir de ahí.

Cuando llegó al campo de entrenamiento vió a un triste Naruto y a un serio Kakashi, ella seguía normal hasta que Naruto la vió y le dijo.

-Sakura¿Aun no te has enterado?-decía visiblemente triste.

-¿Enterarme de qué?-preguntó ella que no se acordaba de lo que había pasado anoche.

-Sasuke...ha abandonado la aldea.-le recordó Naruto.

-Ah¡Es verdad! ¿Cómo no me acordé?-Ella ni se había enterado de que no había llorado por eso y Kakashi y Naruto cambiaron sus semblantes a uno de mucha preocupación.

-Sakura¿Te pasa algo?Te llevaremos al hospital.-le preguntó Kakashi tocándole la frente.

-No me pasa nada Kakashi-Sensei ¿Por qué quiere llevarme al hospital? -preguntaba confundida.

-Sakura no has...soltado ni una lágrima cuando te lo conté.-le explicó Naruto.

-Ayer...Él me dejó inconsciente en un banco mientras yo le pedía que no se fuera,la verdad,no me iba a pasar toda la vida persiguiendolo,me he dado cuenta de que hay chicos que valen mas la pena.-dijo sonrojada mirándolo a los ojos, Kakashi se dió cuenta de lo que queria decir y se marchó.

-Chicos,entrenen solos yo tengo que hablar con Tsunade.-dijo Kakashi sin esperar respuesta,pero parece que ninguno de los dos chicos se inmutó.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó aún visiblemente preocupado.

-Me refiero a que,bueno Sasuke no era el único chico guapo en este mundo.-Ella seguía mirando a Naruto a los ojos.

-Sakura,no intentes mostrarte normal ante mí o Kakashi-sensei...A nosotros también nos duele que Sasuke se haya ido.-le respondió.

-Yo...no intento mostrarme normal ante nadie, al principio, cuando él me dijo que se iba yo...lloré pero ayer por la noche me dí cuenta de que yo quería a otro.-dijo visiblemnte sonrojada, Naruto también se sonrojó.

-¿A quién?-se atrevió a preguntar intrigado y se acordó que al día anterior por la noche,él había besado a Sakura y se sonrojó más fuerte.

-Pues...¿Por qué te lo tendría que decir a ti?-Ella intentó cambiar de tema.

-Ya sé, Sakura-Chan yo te haré feliz, te prometo que traeré a Sasuke de vuelta para ti.-dijo él de la nada.

-Te agradezco, pero lo de que ya no le quiero iba en serio.-Sakura recalcó las palabras "YA NO LE QUIERO".

De pronto apareció Shizune y les saludó.

-Sakura,Naruto hola,Tsunade-Sama quiere verlos.-les explicó Shizune.

-¿Qué querrá la vieja?-se preguntaba Naruto en voz alta, a lo que recibió un coscorrón., Sakura seguía caminando.

-A la próxima no insultes a Tsunade-Sama. -le explicó la pelirrosa.

-Sakura-san,¿No crees que te has pasado?-le preguntó Shizune.

-No pasa nada,ya está acostumbrado.-le explicó, pero en ese momento un recuerdo apareció en su mente.

FLASH BACK

Un chico rubio se encontraba completamente sólo en un rincón, mientras los otros niños estaban jugando a ser chico rubio pudo ver a una chica pelirrosa sola y podemos decir que su corazón latía a mil,se habia ó acercarse a ella y hablarle.

-Esto...Hola yo soy...Uzumaki Naruto.-decía el rubio tímidamente.

-Hola yo soy Haruno Sakura...te agradecería que me dejaras sola,o todos se van a burlar de mí por estar contigo.

Naruto volvió resignado y cabizbajo a su rincón a marginarse.

FIN FLASHBACK

-Rayos ¿Por qué fuí tan mala con él?-se preguntaba, pero Shizune la interrumpió en sus pensamientos.

-Ya llegamos.-dijo Shizune para después entrar y dirigirse al despacho Hokage, donde se podía ver a una irritada Tsunade que solo estaba pegándole a un muñeco de Jiraiya.

-Esto...Tsunade-Sama...ya llegamos.-dijo Sakura para luego recibir una mirada seria de Tsunade,que luego se sentó.

-Bien,los cité aquí, he hablado con Kakashi y sé lo que pasó con Sasuke Uchiha,por eso Naruto has sido elegido para la misión para traerlo de vuelta.-dijo Tsunade.-Sakura contigo quiero hablar después. la misión la dirigirá Shikamaru Nara y también irán Neji Hyūga, Choji Akimichi i Kiba Inuzuka y Akamaru.

-Pero...¿Se sabe el paradero de Sasuke?-preguntó Naruto.

-Pues,está por los alrededores no puede haber ido tan lejos.-le explicó la Hokage.

-Bien,pues ¿Cuándo partimos?

-Esta misma tarde, te quiero en la salida y sé puntual.-Le contestó para después hacerle una señal de irse.-Puedes irte.-Naruto se fué y sólo quedaron Sakura,Tsunade y Shizune.-Sakura en cuanto a tí,me gustaría que fueras mi aprendiz.

-¿Es en serio? ¿Por qué?-preguntó Sakura casi llorando de la emoción que tuvo cuando la Hokage le dijo aquella frase.

-Porque he visto que tienes un buen control de Chakra y sería una pena desperdiciar tu talento...es único.-le explicó la maestra Kage.

-Acepto,muchas gracias Hokage-Sama , no la defraudaré.-le contestó Sakura reteniendo las lágrimas.

-Eso espero , Shizune traeme un café y luego examinamos a fondo a Sakura para ver la mejor forma de entrenarla.-le dijo la Kage a su asistenta, ésta se marchó a por el café y cuando volvió, se lo dió a la Hokage.-Gracias Shizune , bien Sakura...Empecemos...


	2. VOLVIENDO A LA ALDEA

Pasaron 2 días desde que el "Equipo de Recuperación de Sasuke" volviera de la misión , volvieron con Sasuke...pero no con Naruto , en ese momento se encontraban todos en la Torre del Hokage. El equipo(muy malherido)Sasuke,Sakura y Tsunade.

-Bien , exijo una respuesta Dónde está?-Preguntó Tsunade sería y con un notable rostro de preocupación , y esque en su mente temía que hubiera pasado lo que temía , acabó por alterarse por el silencio que todos mantenían , Sakura también estaba callado y muy preocupada , ni siquiera abrazó ni miró a Sasuke. - ¡Quiero una respuesta YA! - todos tenían un rostro de tristeza y nadie se atrevía a decirlo, hasta que Neji habló.

-Él ha...muerto... -se limitó a decir , provocando las risas de Tsunade.

-Me has hecho reír , pero ahora en serio ¿Donde está? -preguntó divertida la Hokage , pero notó que Sakura lloraba y todo el equipo se notaba muy triste , Sasuke también , a Shizune se le saltaron algunas lágrimas. -No me lo puedo creer... -dijo la Hokage para después empezar a llorar , Sakura parecía la mas afectada , lloraba como una magddalena y salió corriendo de ahí para irse al monte de los Hokages , ese era uno de los sitios favoritos de su ahora fallecido "Amigo" , que por desgracía ahora había muerto.

La jóven kunoichi se sentía más sola , pero algo en ella le decía que todo había sido un error , que él seguía vivo , pero luego su mente le decía que ya no había vuelta atras. Enconces recordo que...quizá todo había sido por la promesa que le hizo.

FLASHBACK

-Yo...no intento mostrarme normal ante nadie, al principio, cuando él me dijo que se iba yo...lloré pero ayer por la noche me dí cuenta de que yo quería a otro.-dijo visiblemnte sonrojada, Narutotambién se sonrojó.

-¿A quién?-se atrevió a preguntar intrigado y se acordó que al día anterior por la noche,él había besado a Sakura y se sonrojó más fuerte.

-Pues...¿Por qué te lo tendría que decir a ti?-Ella intentó cambiar de tema.

-Ya sé, Sakura-Chan yo te haré feliz, te prometo que traeré a Sasuke de vuelta para ti.-dijo él de la nada.

FIN FLASHBACK

-¿Porque eras tan cabezahueca?se preguntó – Ahora que sabía que no quería a Sasuke... te quería a ti. - la pobre chica volvió a llorar y se fué a su casa , en el camino se encontró con Ino , que le preguntó que le pasaba , pero la pelirrosa la ignoró.

Pasó una semana desde que se entregó esa mala noticia que destrozó a todos.

Tsunade volvió a beber sake , Shizune llegaba tarde al trabajo porque se pasaba las noches jugando a póker en salas de juegos apostando dinero , Jiraiya seguía espiando chicas , pero ya no tanto , a TonTon se les olvidaba darle de comer y en general , todos estaban tristes , pero había una persona que no había tenido contacto con el mundo exterior : Sakura. Sasuke iba a buscarla todos los días , pero ella siempre le respondía "Marchate Uchiha" o "Aquí no eres bienvenido Uchiha". Hinata había estado deprimida por un par de días , pero recibió todo el apoyo de Kiba y...su primo Neji.

Era un día muy lluvioso en Konoha y no había ni un alma por la calle , todos estaban en sus casas , Sakura se encontraba en casa leyendo un libro de drama romántico llamado "Romeo y Julieta" , para ella leer eso era una tortura , pero cuando alguién está deprimido...

Sasuke a pesar de la lluvia había ido a buscar a Sakura para hablar de la muerte de Naruto , llegó y tocó la puerta , Sakura se demoró un poco en abrir la puerta.

-Oh...es un Uchiha...-iba a cerrar la puerta pero Sasuke se lo impidió.

-Espera déjame explicarte porqué murió y cómo sucedió todo. - le pidió el último de los Uchiha.

-Habla. - se limitó a decir la ahora "Ninja médico".

FLASHBACK

-¿Porqué luchas tanto? Ríndete ya y te dejaré vivir. - decía de manera arrogante Sasuke , que no sabía que su excompañero no había luchado al 100 %.

-Cuando quieres a alguién sólo...quieres...verlo feliz.-decía débilmente.

-Patético.-se limitó a decir Sasuke mientras cargaba un Chidori y se dirigía hacía su amigo , el rubio hizo lo mismo , pero con un Rasengan..Rasengan y Chidori chocaron provocando una gran explosión que dejó a Sasuke muy malherido y que Naruto desapareciera.

Luego llegaron Shikamaru y los demás que no se dieron cuenta de que alguién les observaba desde lejos más malherido que su amigo Uchiha.

-"Sakura-Chan esperó que seas feliz con Sasuke"-se dijo a si mismo para luego marcharse y adentrarse en el bosque.

FIN FLASHBACK

-Y esa es la prueba de que él está vivo , porque sólo desapareció sin dejar rastro , vayamos a buscarlo , Sakura por favor.

-Hai , mañana mismo saldremos , tendremos que pedir permiso a Tsunade-Sama. -dijo alegrada y con una sonrisa Sakura.

-Nos vemos mañana a primera hora en el despacho Hokage. - se despidió Sasuke alegre por que Sakura había vuelto.

Al día siguiente en el despacho Hokage...

-Bien , ¿que queréis ahora críos? -decía ébria la Hokage.

Sakura y Sasuke le contaron todo lo sucedido con Naruto.

-Ajá , ¿Y que queréis que haga yo?- preguntó

-Queremos que nos autorice salir a buscarlo.

-Muy bien , podéis salir ya.-Sakura ya estaba saliendo pero la voz de Sasuke interrumpió.

-¿Cómo? ¿Tan fácil? - decía decepcionado , en ese momento llegó Shizune con una bolsa enorme llena de dinero.

-No le hagáis caso , esta borracha , ahora mi maestra es un caso perdido - se lamentaba Shizune , pero cuando se volteó a ver a Sasuke y Sakura , éstos ya se habían ido , TonTon apareció arrastrándose de hambre. - Cielos TonTon lo siento mucho . - se disculpó la médica corriendo a buscar la comida de la cerdita que estaba sufriendo como si estuviera a punto de dar a luz.

Sakura y Sasuke habían salido de Konoha y se encontraban yendo en dirección donde había sido la pelea de Naruto y Sasuke , Sakura notó una presencia cerca que para ella era inconfundible , en su mente rogó que por favor así fuera y siguió el olor , Sasuke la siguió a ella , mientras llegaron a un rio donde pudieron observar 1 figura pescando, lo observaban sin que se dieran cuenta , Sakura estaba nerviosa y Sasuke estaba normal.

-Por favor que sea él.-dijo Sakura esperando una respuesta de Sasuke , pero éste no hablava , simplemente se estaba comiendo una bola de arroz que tenía guardada. -Oye,¿Quieres hablar ya? ¿Desde cuándo comes tanto?-dijo con molestia , Sasuke se molestó pero le contestó.

-Tenía hambre y seguramente si que es él. -dijo acabando de comer , la figura se giró y vió a Sakura y Sasuke. -Mira , se ha girado . -dijo Sasuke haciendo señas a Sakura para que mirara la figura.

-Naruto-Kun...-se quedó callada para luego sus ojos tomar un color blanco y dirigirse corriendo a "matar" a Naruto , éste se puso pálido.

-Sakura , ésto tiene una explicación muy buena te lo...-no pudo acabar porque vió que Sakura lo estaba abrazando y estaba mojando de lágrimas su traje ,que habia cambiado , ya que ahora simplemente llevaba una camisa de manga corta de color verde y pantalones cortos de color azul.

-Me lo has hecho pasar muy mal ,¡Idiota! - dijo llorando y después teniendo un drástico cambio bipolar a enfadada , empezando a pegarle al chico , Sasuke miraba la escena comiendo más ,Naruto se giró y lo vió.

-Me alegro de que no hayas intentado volver a abandonar Konoha.-le dijo , provocando que Sasuke sonriera sinceramente.

-Vuelve con nosotros por favor. -le pidió Sakura llorando , Naruto se sonrojó y pensó que Sasuke y Sakura estaban saliendo.

-"No sé que hacer , quiero ir para reencontrarme con todos , pero por otro lado no quiero volver a estar triste sabiendo que ella quiere a Sasuke"-Naruto quedó pensativo un rato y acabó asintiendo con una sonrisa , Sakura se abalanzó sobre él y le besó la mejilla , él se puso rojo y se levantó como si nada.

Por el camino de vuelta había un silencio ,aunque no incómodo , todos se encontraban muy pensativos y encerrados en sus mentes reflexionando.

MENTE DE SASUKE

"Debo hacerme más fuerte , pero ir con Orochimaru no es una opción , ¿Cómo pude ser capaz de querer ir con él? Soy muy tonto , YO que siempre me creí superior al dobe y me superó , quizá deba pedirle que me ayude."

MENTE DE SAKURA

-Plantale un beso y pégale a Sasuke - le decía eufórica su Inner.

-No puedo , no tengo el valor suficiente y...-no pudo acabar porque su Inner con los mofletes hinchados le interrumpió.

-Me da igual , él siempre ha estado enamorado de tí , pero tú eres muy tonta y nunca pudiste darte cuenta , ¡Hazlo ya antes que Hinata! -le interrumpió su Inner emocionada y eufórica.

-Que tonta que fuí siempre fué más que obvio , nomás llegue a Konoha le plantaré un gran beso.-le contestó Sakura a su Inner gritando de emoción.

-Así se habla , nunca pensé que te diría esto pero... ¡Por una vez estoy realmente orgullosa de ser tu Inner!

-Por cierto , ¿No fué muy fácil encontrar a Naruto?

-Ahora que lo dices...si que lo fué...

MENTE DE NARUTO

"¿Le pediré una cita? ¿Está saliendo con Sasuke?" se preguntaba nervioso.

"Definitivamente le pregunaré a Sasuke...ahora mismo.

VOLVIENDO A LA REALIDAD

-Sasuke.-murmuró muy bajo y Sakura no lo notó pero por suerte para Naruto Sasuke si que se dió cuenta.

-¿Que quieres dobe? - murmuró tambien Sasuke muy bajito para que Sakura no les oiga ni se de cuenta de que estaban hablando a sus espaldas.

-¿Estás saliendo con Sakura? - le preguntó con una mirada triste y sin esperanza.

-Ni en un millón de años.-le contestó Sasuke , provocando que Naruto saltara de alegría y Sakura se diera cuenta del salto.

-¿De que hablaban?-preguntó interrogativa Sakura...nadie hablava , cosa que la impacientó mucho y por consecuente se enfadara mucho.-¡He hecho una pregunta! -gritava enfadada cuando de pronto se le clavó en el hombro un kunai de color violeta con negro , gritó de dolor y se giró para ver a la persona que se lo clavó.

-Sakura ¡¿Estás bien?! -preguntó Naruto nervioso , pero se tranquilizó al ver que ésta se lo curaba usando ninjutsu médico.-¿Sabes usar ninjutsu médico?

-Sí , pero solo lo básico , busquemos al que ha hecho esto. -dijo alterada.

-No hará falta que me busquen.-dijo una voz grave justo detrás de ella ,Naruto empezó a cargar el Rasengan y Sasuke el Chidori.

Los 2 chicos corrieron hacia el ninja detrás de Sakura con sus respectivas técnicas y cuando iban a golpearlo éste lanzó un kunai donde Sasuke había dejado su equipaje y desapareció en un rayo.

-¿Pero qué? -se preguntó el Equipo 7 , vieron como el ninja abría el equipaje y buscaba algo dentro y empezaba a llorar.

-No hay comida.-dijo llorando y empezando a caer de rodillas triste al suelo.

-Podrías haber empezado por ahí.-dijo Sasuke con una gota en la frente.

-Podrías no haberme atacado.-dijo Sakura enfadada , a lo que el ninja sonrió.

-Lo siento , esque nadie nunca me da.

-¿Cómo has desaparecido antes? - preguntó interesado Naruto.

-Es el "Hiraishin No Jutsu" -le explicó el ninja que era idéntico en aspecto a Naruto excepto por las marcas de zorro.

-¿Me lo podrias enseñar?-le suplicó Naruto.

-Lo siento chico , es una técnica familiar y no se la puedo enseñar a cualquiera.-le explicó el ninja que se acordó del Rasengan de antes.-¿Dónde aprendiste el Rasengan? -preguntó interesado.

-Lo siento , no se lo puedo decir a cualquiera. -le dió una sonrisa burlona.

-Está bien tu ganas , te enseñaré la técnica , pero dime ¿Dónde aprendiste el Rasengan?-le preguntó resignado.

-Me la enseñó el sabio pervertido. -le contestó Naruto.

-¿El sabio pervertido?

-El sannin Jiraiya - le eplicó Sakura.

-Ya veo...¿Dónde ibais?-preguntó intrigado.

-Nos dirigiamos a Konoha.-le dijo Sasuke mientras cogía su mochila molesto.

Al ninja le vino un recuerdo a la mente.

FLASH BACK

El Yondaime Hokage se encontraba teniendo una dura batalla a muerte con el Kyubi , pero al ver que éste acabría destruyendo la villa si seguían peleando , decidió sellarlo en algún niño , pero ninguno tenía la suficiente cantidad de Chakra...sólo su hijo.

-"Naruto lo siento"-pensó triste corriendo a buscar a su hijo , cuando llegó vió a Kushina moribunda y a su hijo en buen estado ,besó la frente de Kushina y cogió al niño y se fué.

Consiguió inmovilizar al Kyubi y tuvo el suficiente tiempo para sellar la mitad del poder del Kyubi en él mismo y la otra mitad en su hijo , aunque sobró una pequeña cantidad que selló en Kushina ,consiguiendo que ésta se recuperase de su estado , desde ese día nunca más se supo del Yondaime Hokage ni de su esposa y se los tomó por muertos

FIN FLASBACK

-...Ahora lo recuerdo todo , ¿Cómo te llamas? -preguntó dirigiéndose a Naruto.

-Yo...me llamo Naruto Uzumaki. -El ninja se decepcionó al enterarse de que el chico no era su hijo.-¿Y usted?-preguntó Naruto.

-Yo soy...-se puso nervioso.-yo soy...¿Quién soy yo?-se preguntó y otro recuerdo volvió a su compleja mente.

FLASH BACK

2 personas se encontraban viajando en dirección a un bosque para hacer su vida , ya que no recordaban nada.

-Minato , ¿Qué haremos después? - preguntó una curiosa pelirroja que llevaba un vestido con el simbolo del clan Uzumaki en él.

-Kushina...es la cuarta vez que te lo digo,estamos dirigiendonos al bosque. -le respondió el hombre.

-¿No sería mejor intentar recuperar la memoria? Solo recordamos nuestros nombre y que estamos casados.-dijo lo último ruborizada.

-...-Minato no hizo caso y Kushina se calló para seguirlo.

FIN FLASH BACK

-Yo soy...Minato.-dijo el hombre confundido porque había vuelto a perder la memoria.

-No puede ser...-dijo horrorizada Sakura.-Usted es...el Yondaime Hokage , mis sospechas eran ciertas , usted debería estar muerto.

-¿El Yondaime?-preguntó Naruto sorprendido.-No puede ser,si murió el día que el Kyubi atacó la aldea ¿Cómo es posible? -preguntó mirandolo.

-Yo tambien lo sospechaba.-añadió Sasuke.

-¿Yondaime? - preguntó Minato confundido.

-¿No se acuerda? Usted es el Yondaime Hokage de la aldea oculta entre las hojas. - le explicó Sakura aún sin asimilar que el Yondaime estaba vivo. -Lo creíamos muerto...Su cuerpo nunca apareció.

-¿Podríais acompañarme a mi casa y me explicais? -los chicos asintieron y siguieron a Minato hasta llegar a su casa , era una cabaña resistente , pequeña pero cómoda.

Tocaron la puerta y abrió una mujer pelirroja sonriendo.

-Minato ¿Has traído gente? -preguntó la mujer sonriente mirando a los chicos.-Hola,pasad.-Todos pasaron y la mujer les ofreció té , los chicos aceptaron.

La mujer les llevó el té a cada uno y no pudo evitar preguntar.

-Y ¿Cual es el motivo de su visita?

-Los chicos han venido porque dicen que soy un Yondaime Hokage que creían muerto y han venido a explicarmelo.-Sakura asintió y la mujer se sentó.

-¿Y bien? Podéis empezar.-dijo la mujer impaciente por oír lo que los chicos le tenían que contar a la pareja.

-Bien , Konoha es una aldea que se encuentra cerca de aquí , Hokage son los hombres que tuvieron el más alto cargo en la aldea , algo parecido a un governante o alcalde. -explicó Sakura- Usted fué el Yondaime , es decir "EL CUARTO HOKAGE" hizo un acto heroico , el Kyubi que es un ser muy fuerte atacó la aldea , pero usted la defendió y lo selló en un niño.

-¿Y quién es ese niño?-preguntó la mujer mientras miraba a su marido que simplemente estaba callado asimilando la información.

-El niño era yo. -le contestó Naruto. -Soy el Jinchuriki del bijuu de 9 colas.

-Entonces eres...nuestro hijo.-Minato recordó el anterior recuerdo en el que sellaba al bijuu ,Naruto se quedó callado y sorprendido y Kushina se tragó mal el té casi ahogandose..

-¿Qué...quiere decir? -preguntó Sakura igualmente sorprendido mientras Sasuke tomaba té y se mantenía callado.

-Eres huerfano ¿Verdad? - preguntó Minato dirigiendose a Naruto , éste asintió. -Eres el jinchuriki del Kyubi ¿Verdad? -Naruto volvió a asentir. - Los 2 nos parecemos mucho físicamente , eso sólo puede significar una cosa... -Naruto asintió. -Eres nuestro hijo. - Narutoempezó a llorar mientras abrazaba a Kushina y Minato..

-¿Por qué nunca estuvieron a mi lado? - preguntaba llorando y Sasuke estaba realmente impresionado , mientras Sakura estaba soltando lágrimas por la escena , a Minato y Kushina le volvieron todos los recuerdos.

-Hijo...No sabíamos , lo siento , perdonanos. - lloraba Kushina abrazando a su hijo.

-Volvamos a la aldea. -Minato y Kushina sonrieron y asintieron.

Por el camino Sakura y Sasuke habían dejado sola a la família de Naruto un tiempo a solas con él y se habían adelantado. Kushina y Minato no se separaban de su hijo.

Llegaron y vieron a los 2 Chunnin de siempre, estos se desmayaron al ver a Minato.

-¡Un fantasma! -gritaron a la vez para luego desmayarse.

Naruto los despertó y les explicó la situación , éstos asintieron y les indicaron que debían hablar con Tsunade. Se dirigían al despacho Hokage y por las calles se veía a gente que se desmayaba y otra que sonreía y saludaba al ver al Yondaime.

Llegaron a la torre Hokage y cuando Tsunade los vió dijo.

-¿Qué está pasando? Esto es imposible...es...estan muertos. -dijo nerviosa , Kushina hizo gesto negativo con la cabeza. - Entonces ¿Qué pasa? -Volvió a preguntar más tranquila.

-Siempre estuvimos vivos pero perdimos la memoria. -explicó Kushina. Tsunade vió a Naruto y se alegró de verlo.

-Naruto asi que tú tambien estas vivo...-dijo con una sádica sonrisa , éste se escondió detrás de Sakura.

-Estás de suerte chaval , pueden retirarse Kushina , Minato y yo tenemos mucho de que hablar. -dijo Tsunade haciendo gesto para que los Genin se vayan.

Los Genin se dirigían a su casa , Sasuke se despidió de Naruto y Sakura y se fué al barrio Uchiha , dejando solos a Naruto y Sakura.

-Sakura ¿Quieres venir a comer conmigo? - preguntó él haciendo sonrojar a la pelirrosa , esta asintió y lo tomó de la mano haciéndolo sonrojar a él también.

Ya era por la tarde y Naruto decidió acompañar a Sakura a su casa , la acompañó sonrojado porque el recuerdo del beso que le dió aquella noche siempre lo acosaba. Llegaron a casa de Sakura y ésta le iba a dar un beso en la mejilla , pero Naruto se giró y se besaron a los labios , pero no se separaron y siguieron hasta quedar sin respiración.

-Lo siento mucho Sakura. -se disculpó Naruto esperando el golpe más fuerte jamás dado por Sakura Haruno , pero se impresionó al recibir otro beso que él siguió.

Mientras en la mansión Hyuga se encontraban una chico de pelo azul y ojos blancos con tono violeta entrenando con un chico castaño de ojos blancos , el entrenamiento lo interrumpió el castaño.

-Hinata-Sama...Hoy ha vuelto Naruto. - le explicó el castaño pero la chica parecía no querer parar el entrenamiento. -Hinata-sama ¿Me ha oído?

-Neji , ese no es motivo para parar el entrenamiento , sigamos. - le indicó la chica , el castaño sonrió al darse cuenta de que su amor secreto ya no seguiría presiguiendo un amor no correspondido.

Siguieron con el entrenamiento hasta que Hinata torpemente cayó encima de Neji , pero ninguno de los dos pudo contener las ganas de besar al otro y se besaron abrazados en el suelo , el corazón de Neji latía más fuerte de lo normal y Hinata estaba cada vez más nerviosa , pero todo rasgo de timidad en ella había desaparecido , pararon porque fueron descubiertos por Hanabi.

Naruto se dirigía a su piso muy ruborizado , hasta que se encontró con sus padres , que le sonreían y cada uno llevaba puesta una bandana de Konoha en la frente.

-Hijo , a partir de hoy te vienes a vivir con nosotros a la mansión Namikaze-Uzumaki. -le dijo su madre los dos rubios asintieron y Naruto envió 5 Kage Bunshins a por sus pertenencias.

Llegaron y la mansión estaba muy bien conservada.

-Papá ¿Ya has hablado con ero sennin? -le preguntó Naruto , a su padre le cayó una gota en la frente , se le había olvidado hablar con su sensei ( por el camino sus padres le habían contado que Jiraiya fué el sensei de su padre.)

Naruto empezó a oler el olor que más le gsutaba en el mundo , olor a ramén , fué a la cocina y vió a su madre cocinando y oliendo.

-mmmm, que rico hace tiempo que no comía. -decía Kushina hablando sola.

-Mamá huele muy bien. -añadió Naruto.

-Oh , estás ahí , ya está listo. - le dijo su madre. -Pon la mesa por favor. - le indicó su madre.

-Muy bien. -Naruto creó Kage Bunshins que pusieron la mesa.

Todos se sentaron a cenar y se formó un silencio , toda la família estaba concentrada comiendo su plato favorito , hasta que Kushina habló.

-Naruto , ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer la técnica de clones de sombra?-preguntó la mujer intrigada.

-Un , pergamino prohibido del Hokage. -Naruto seguia comiendo.

-Ah vale , mañana empezará tu entrenamiento con nosotros , yo te enseñaré técnicas del clan Uzumaki y tu padre te enseñará técnicas del elemento rayo y el Hiraishin No Jutsu.

FIN CAPITULO


End file.
